Mi-28
The Mil Mi-28 "Havoc" is a dedicated Anti-Armour Attack Helicopter designed by the Mil Moscow Helicopter Plant of Russia. Characteristics The Mi-28 is armed with a 30mm 2A42 (the same as the one on the BMP-2) chin-mounted automatic cannon and four hard-point pylons underneath it's wings capable of carrying 2,300 kg of ordinance including gunpods, rockets, bombs, anti-tank and anti-air missiles. Unlike the Mi-24, the Mi-28 was not designed to carry armed passengers. Despite this, it is reported to have a compartment capable of carrying up to three passengers. This is reportedly intended to be a feature to rescue downed air-crews. The pilot and co-pilot sit in a tandem cockpit with the co-pilot sitting forward of the pilot. It has a maximum speed of 300 km/h (187 mph), a maximum range of 1,100 km (640 mi) and a 5,600 m (19,000 foot) flight ceiling. It is powered by two Klimov TV3-117VMA turboshaft engines, with 1,450 kW (1,950 hp) each. The "N" (for "Night") version is optimized for day/night operations in all weather equipped with a milimeter wave radar station, IR-TV and laser ranger mounted on top of the main rotor in a manner similar to the mounting of the Longbow dome on the AH-64 Apache Longbow. History The development of the Mi-28 began in 1972, following the development of the Mi-24 Hind. Nearly a decade later in 1981, a design mock-up was first presented and two prototypes flew in 1982 and 83. It entered design trials in 1984, but in October of that year the Soviets chose the advanced tandem-rotor Kamov Ka-50 attack helicopter as their new anti-armour helicopter and development continued at a lesser pace. By 1987, production of the Mi-28A was approved. In January 1988, the first prototype of the Mi-28A flew. This version debuted at the Paris Air Show in 1989. After the fall of the Soviet Union, the Russian Government continued to steadily develop the Mi-28A until 1993, where it was seen as uncompetitive with the Ka-50. However, by 1995, a new version with Day/Night and All Weather capabilities was unveiled as the Mi-28N. By 2003, the lower production cost, similarities to the Mi-24 and better all-weather day/night performance had caused Russian authorities to declare the Mi-28N to be the new Russian attack helicopter. It has been planned that by 2015, over 300 Mi-28N will serve with the Russian armed forces. An export version, the Mi-28NE and a simpler day-only version, Mi-28D have also been produced and planned for distribution. In Game The Mi-28 is first seen during the level Safehouse, where it serves as a Loyalist gunship support for Capitan Price's SAS team in Russia following the detonation of a Nuclear Device by Khaled Al-Asad in the middle east. In "safehouse" the MiL-28Ns' designation is Mosin 2-5, as stated by the crew, most likley the pilot. The Havoc is next seen in a flash-back mission One Shot, One Kill where several are used by Ultranationalists in Prypiat, Ukraine. Two are brought down by a pair of SAS Snipers—the then-Lieutenant Price and Capitan MacMillan. One is destroyed by Price and the other almost crushes MacMillan as it crashes, gravely injuring him. The final occurrence of these helicopters is in the level Game Over, where a loyalist Havoc destroys an Ultranationalist Mi-24, causing enough of a distraction for Soap MacTavish to kill Imran Zakhaev and his escorts. The version seen in the game is the Mi-28N. This can be distinguished by the sensor ball on top of the rotor mast and, less obviously, the sensors in the nose cone. Category:Vehicles Category:Aircraft